This invention relates to providing strain relief in an electrical connector conductor-to-contact terminations and in particular to a strain relief member for securing opposed termination covers in a terminated position while providing strain relief to conductors terminated to the contacts in the connector and extending rearwardly therefrom transverse to the direction the opposed termination covers are retained on the connector.
Providing strain relief for conductors terminated to contacts in a connector, such as mass terminated ribbon cable conductors, has typically been provided by passing the conductors over the connector perpendicular to the axis of the contacts and pressing a mass termination cover toward the connector parallel to the axis of the contacts. The mass termination cover typically assists in aligning the conductors of the ribbon cable with respective contacts, moves the cable parallel to the axis of the contacts until the conductors are terminated, and is secured to the connector axially with respect to the contacts. Typical of this type of conductor termination are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,055; 4,025,142; 4 111 512; 4,359,257; 4,475,786; 4,603,475; 4,655,528; 4,668,039; 4,681,382; and 4,693,533.
While compressing the cable between the connector and terminating cover provides some strain relief, often additional strain relief is desired. To provide improved strain relief, the cable is folded back over the terminating cover and a strain relief cover is secured to the connector and terminating cover. The strain relief cover is pressed axially in the direction of the contacts to trap the cable between the strain relief cover and the terminating cover with the cable exiting either to the side of the connector as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,512 and 4,693,533 or to the rear of the connector as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,475.